Darramb
is one of the three Dark Giants that appeared in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. In Ultraman Tiga series, his power was stolen to create the power mode of Ultraman Tiga. He has superhuman strength stronger than the other Dark Giants. Subtitle: History Ancient Times The third of the trio of ancient giants , Darramb was the strong and silent muscle of the trio. But like his evil comrades, Darramb was sealed away in stone when Tiga betrayed them to return to the light, in the process of purifying himself and stealing Darramb‘s strength. Present Times Trapped in stone as eons passed, Gatanozoa’s war with Ultraman Tiga would reveal the location of their ancient tomb to mankind, soon resulting in an exploration discovering them. Soon the ancient trio awakened and began to assault those who had awakened them, Darramb throwing a column at the humans. It was then the duo plunged their fists into the cave walls, awakening the army of Shibito-Zoiger on the area. However, Yuzare, a spirit of the ancient civilization appeared and sealed the island in a pyramid of light, stopping the Dark Giants and there army from escaping. After this, Darramb and Hudra would follow their master as she made preparations for their escape from the island. However, the two males were impatient and tried to break free on their own, only to be blasted to the ground. Kamila lead her trio back into Daigo’s dreams, allowing Hudra and Darramb to blow off steam on the human before calling them off to present him with the Dark Spark Lens, before the trio left. Daigo soon confronted the trio on Lulu Island, becoming Dark Tiga and breaking the barrier, letting darkness spread over the world. Hudra and Darramb transformed to confront him, and when he refused to join them, Darramb cut Hudra off to fight Tiga himself. The two giants fought and Darramb grabbed Tiga’s legs, lifting him overhead with ease before dragging him down into the Dark Water. The two giants battled but out of fear of falling into the Darkness, Tiga didn’t use his full power of darkness and was thrown like a rag doll, slammed through a building. Darramb caught Tiga as he flew at him and sent him flying into a cliff. As Tiga attempted another such move, Darramb punched him out of the air, but the overconfident Darramb was tripped by Tiga, who began to gain the upper hand. However, the ground gave way under Tiga’s feet and he sunk up to his waist, allowing Darramb to jump on him repeatedly to bury him further. With Tiga buried up to his neck, Darramb prepared to apply the finishing blow with his Fire Magnum. But when the dust cleared, Tiga stood unharmed, having converted Darramb’s attack into light energy and becoming Tiga Tornado! Darramb charged but was cut off with a blast of the Delacium Dark Stream, striking him in the chest and destroying the first Dark Giant in a huge explosion. Forms - Human Disguise= Human Disguise Like all Dark Giants, Darramb can assume his own human disguise but still retains some of his powers as an Ultraman. Techniques *'Super Strength': Darramb has incredible strength, even in human form, capable of easily throwing beings the size of himself. *'Transformation': Possibly by using his own Spark Lens, he can revert back to his Ultra form. Super Strength.jpg|Super Strength }} Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *Darramb (The Final Odyssey 6-pack, 2000) Darramf is released along with his two giants, and Tiga's 3 dark forms. *Darramb (2000) **ID Number: EX Darramb is also released individually as an Ultra Hero Series figure, with no changes. Gallery Darramb.png Darramb host.png Darramb.jpg Darramb-TheFinalOdyssey.jpg Darrmb 458.jpg Trivia *Suit Actor: Koji Nakamura *His name can also be pronounced Daramu. *It is said that both Darramb and Hudra possses Dark Spark Lens of their own which they used off screen to transform. *The reason the Darramb constantly refered to Daigo/Tiga as 'My Friend' was because he and the original Tiga were originally close friends. *Darramb is the first Ultra shown to have the ability to create a pocket dimension, followed by Hudra and then much later on by Ultraman Nexus with his Meta-Field ability. Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:The Dark Giants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras